Individuals use various devices to receive video, audio, and text, messages (delayed or real-time). For example, a typical individual can receive messages at several locations by way of several devices. There is usually a telephone in the individual's residence, office, and car. The individual may also carry a mobile phone, a pager, and a Personal Data Assistant (PALM PILOT™ for example). In addition, the individual may have one or more e-mail accounts, a fax machine, and other communication devices. Since, the individual may not have access to all devices at all times, it may take several communication attempts before a message reaches the person. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system, which ensures that a message reaches an individual regardless of the device or devices available to the individual.
Message networks, such as pager systems, allow customers to receive messages on personal devices. The messages are usually delivered to the network by a sender directly contacting a sending interface of the network such as a telephone paging system. Several such networks allow users to send messages by employing the personal communication devices. However, such capabilities are usually limited to sending messages only to users on the same system. Thus, there is a need for a method and system for sending messages to users regardless of whether they are on the same network as the sender. In addition, there is a need for a method and system for delivering a message to a device on a system that is not reachable from the system that is delivering the message.